


i think i wanna marry you

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School sucks, but sandwiches are pretty awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge - #80: Sandwich
> 
> since i can't write a long-winded plot-driven fic for the life of me, have a hundred drabbles! 
> 
> (they aren't being written in order because i like it better random. also, since i got this list from deviantart, there were quite a few themes that were anime- and/or meme-related, which i'm not going to bother with, so i guess this is more of a 95-ish themes challenge.)

Something smelled damn good. Dean frowned down at the spread of paper and textbooks in front of him, wondering what it could be. It was a little sharp, like onions, intermixed with the faint tang of mustard. Saliva gathered in his mouth at the mere thought, and he glared despondently at his notes as his stomach growled abuse at him.

Someone in the house was probably making lunch, which sounded like a pretty great idea – but he knew if he got up now he wouldn't come back, and Dean really needed to finish these notes. It seemed like such a shitty trade off, finishing this assignment in favor of putting something awesome in his stomach, but he was supposed to be a responsible student now. So he did his best to put it out of his mind, jotting down terms and definitions with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

To his surprise, barely a minute had passed before a plate was placed at his elbow, upon which sat what had to be the most mouth-wateringly enticing sandwich he'd ever laid eyes on. Layer upon layer of cheese and lettuce and tomato and ham –

Dean blinked up at Cas, who stared back in quiet amusement. “Hungry?”

“Yeah,” Dean admitted sheepishly, and then tried to cram the first bite into his mouth as gracefully as he could. Cas immediately cracked up, shaking his head as he turned to walk out of the room.

“I love you!” Dean called at his boyfriend's retreating back, heartfelt sentiment garbled around a mouthful of sandwich fixings.

“Love you too!” Cas returned without looking back, waving a hand with another fond chuckle.

Dean turned back to his notes, viewing them with a more friendly eye now that his hunger was being satisfied with a _terrific_ specimen of meat and bread. At that moment he had to wonder, somewhat sappily, whether or not there was a single person out there in the world that was luckier than him.


End file.
